Gryffindor
by PhoenixLovesPotter
Summary: Something about the girl with the long honey hair enticed me. At first, it was just a desire to brush her hair. Then, to style it. Then, to caress it and... And yank it as I make hard, sweet love to Gryffindor. Femmeslash. Chapter Two coming soon.


Gryffindor by PhoenixLovesPotter

I don't own anything you recognise.

Something about the girl with the long honey hair enticed me. At first, it was just a desire to brush her hair. Then, to style it. Then, to caress it and... And yank it as I make hard, sweet love to Gryffindor.

Gryffindor is sat in front of me, sitting with that moron Patil, gossiping over some shit in Witch Weekly. I tut loudly, and Gryffindor and Patil turns around and glares at me, narrow slits of eyes that obviously belongs to a Slytherin. They're both shaking thier heads, Gryffindor's long and wavy hair flowing and seems to... Glimmer? Get a hold of yourself Pansy, you're not to become infatuated, you're bound to marry that poof Malfoy. Grr.

Speaking of which, Malfoy's looking over in my direction. Quick, throw him off. A little sickly smile and a wiggle of my fingers. Blow him a kiss to seal it. Yeah. Great, now I feel sick. He's now gazing over at Potter. He should just make his move already, Potter and Malfoy eye fuck each other all the time. It's distracting me from Gryffindor.

Oh fuck it Pansy. You know you want her.

Shit, everyone's moving. I get nudged by Millicent, so I sweep everything on my desk into my shoulder bag. Was only my quill and parchment really, hah, like I'd do any work in ol' Snapey's class.

I see Gryffindor leave the dungeon. It's now or never. I barge everyone out of my way so I'm behind her. She's tittering away to Patil about some drivel, like I care. Ooh, perfect, she's saying her goodbyes to Patil and is going into the bathroom. I follow her in silently, and with a quick jab of my wand, I lock the bathroom door. No one in here but me and Gryffindor. Perfect.

She's touching up her make up. I creep up behind her. She's just noticed me in the mirror. Her eyes widen and I'm stood right behind her. She doesn't even wince as I grab her hair. I've been waiting for this for too long. Turn around, Gryffindor, I mutter in her ear, and she does it without a second thought. Without thinking, I plunge my lips onto Gryffindor's. I kiss her with such fierceness and I'm almost taken back with the fact that she's actually kissing me back. I'm full of lust, I must have her, I need her. I need to make her come.

I take her robe off and let it fall. I'm not wearing mine, I rarely do. Her breasts are practically bounding out the top of her blouse. It's just perfect that she's not wearing her jumper. I rip open her shirt, buttons bouncing everywhere, but I don't give a shit about that. I need to feel her core. I step back slightly, looking at her amazing breasts, and reach a hand behind her and in seconds, her bra is on the floor along with her robes and ruined shirt. I waste no time in suckling on her perfect large breasts, moaning. Gosh, I've wanted this for so long. I hear her moan, Gryffindor's fingers running through my hair. Good, she wants me too. I stop, and take her skirt off. Along comes off her underwear, too. Wow, she's got a pretty little pussy. I pick her up and sit her on a low ledge. This is where my true magic begins.

I lower my self onto my knees, and look up to her. She's breathing erratically, her magnificent chest rising and falling. She wants me. I plunge my tounge into her. Gryffindor cries out in surprise and pleasure, and I feel her hands on my head again. Pulling. Ooh, I like that, Gryffindor, I like that a lot.

She's driving me crazy. The more she pulls, the more I lap her up. She's so wet. What a good girl. Good Gryffindor, I mew into her folds. I suckle on her clitoris, and I feel her body spasm. She's about to come, what a good Gryffindor. She cries out as she releases her juices into my open and waiting mouth. She tastes musky and sweet, and I'm loving it. I drink up every last drop - I don't want to waste any of it.

I lick her clean, and I stand up, and look into Gryffindor's eyes.

Room of requirement, 10pm, tonight. You owe me, Gryffindor, I mutter, before leaving the bathroom before she can say a word.


End file.
